Death Note: The Other Kira
by nanookypoo
Summary: I don't like this story and it's become a dead end kinda thing :/ I've got a new one. OUT SOON! :P
1. Chapter 1

"Light!" Kyou yelled as she ran after her boyfriend. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mind if I come to your place to do homework today?" She asked and gave him that sweet smile of hers, the one he could never resist.

"Of course." He said and put his arm around her as they began to walk. Ryuk laughed at the scene, but Kyou couldn't see nor hear him, only Light could.

"Cute girl I would hate to have her get hurt from this." He laughed again. Light, knowing he couldn't say anything because Kyou would think he was crazy, just glared at Ryuk.

When they got to Light's house he left Kyou and Ryuk in his room alone. Of course Kyou thought it was just her. She opened one of his drawers, the trick one that the death note was in.

'_A diary? I didn't know Light kept a diary_.' She thought as she felt the edges and underneath it. Kyou was a smart girl, not nearly as smart as Light, but not dumb. At the loud scream he heard Light ran back upstairs.

"Kyou what is it?" He asked as he ran through the door.

"W-what's that?" She asked pointing to Ryuk.

Light's eyes widened, "What's what?" He asked. Kyou looked at him like he was crazy.

"That blue thing." She said.

"Give it up Light. She touched your death note." Ryuk said.

"But how?" He asked as he walked over to Kyou, who was sitting on the floor and holding her head, crying and saying,

"It's all a dream, a _really_ bad dream." Light kneeled next to her and gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. He hated to see her like this, even though he never had before, but he didn't like it.

"Light, what is that thing talking about? What's a death note and why is it _yours_?" She asked still whimpering a little.

"I found a note book and if you… here." He said and handed her the note book and let her go, but sat next to her still. She wiped away a few tears, tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear and opened it up.

"It's in English…" She said blankly.

"What can't you read it?" Ryuk asked. She didn't look or even acknowledge that he had said anything. She shook her head as she read.

When she finished with the first page she flipped through it and saw all the names that Light had written.

"You're the reason all of those criminals were killed?" She asked as she stared at the pages with her purple eyes.

"Yes." Light said sounding ashamed of himself.

"Light you're a genius!" Kyou said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked taken aback.

"Killing off all the criminals will make the world a wonderful place! What a great idea!" She continued and Light got the point, she was happy he was using it for good.

"Glad you think so." He said and wrapped his arms around her. He was just happy that she wasn't sad or scared anymore.

"Back to the other questions… what _is_ that blue thing?" She asked again. Light looked into her purple eyes, pleading him.

He turned to Ryuk, "If she knows will she be hurt?" He asked.

Ryuk shook his head, "I don't know. I won't do anything, but if she uses it she will also spend an eternity in neither heaven nor hell. Like you." Ryuk said and Light closed his eyes.

"So she just can't use it?" He asked.

Kyou got an idea then, "He's a shinigami isn't he? A god of death?" She asked. Light nodded.

"You caught on fast…" Ryuk commented. Kyou smiled.

"When you die you won't go to heaven or hell because you filled this out." She said and took Light's hands.

"Let me fill it out, even once, so we can spend eternity together." She smiled at him.

"No." Light shook his head and pulled his hands away.

"Kyou, you're going to heaven and I don't want to ruin that opportunity for you." He said and looked away.

"My heaven exists only with you. If I'm in heaven without you it's just like being in hell." She answered. Light took in a breath, but handed her the death note and a pen.

"Please make it a criminal." He said. Kyou smiled and quickly filled it in, but she didn't do the cause of death so they would die of a heart attack.

"I saw that that guy stole from a bank two nights ago." She said and handed it back.

Light looked at his clock, "Well he's dead now." He said after a few seconds.

Kyou nodded, "So this Ryuk guy _is_ a shinigami right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Ryuk answered.

"And I guess you have to stay with Light until the death note is destroyed or until he dies…which ever comes first?" She asked.

"She really _is_ a smart girl." Ryuk said to Light who was just smiling at her.

"Yes she is." Kyou smiled at him.

"No one else can see or hear him right?" She asked.

Light shook his head, "Not one, other than you." He answered.

"So he's been in school with you since you got it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I usually hang around your desk." Ryuk said and smiled at her reviling jagged, razor sharp teeth.

"Why?" Kyou asked with a confused look in her deep purple eyes.

"He thinks you're hot." Light said simply.

She turned to him, "Too bad for Ryuk that I think _you're_ hot." She said and gave him a peck on the lips. She smiled at him for a short while after, than turned to the clock.

"Ah! My mom's going to _kill_ me! I've got to get home. Bye Light." She said as she got her stuff, gave him a hug and ran out the door.

It was funny, and a little sad, when she said things like, "Better get home or my parents will get mad!" because her parents had died when she was just a little girl.

"Why did you tell her that I liked her?" Ryuk asked Light after Kyou was long gone.

"Because you probley do." He answered.

"So? You don't have to _tell_ her." Ryuk responded.

"I tell her everything." Light answered.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you haven't told her of your stalker or how you want to be the god of the new world that will come to be?" Ryuk asked in that obnoxious way of his.

"She'll learn of the stalker tomorrow. As for the god business, I'll keep it to myself until I'm sure of it. Than she will be told." Was all Light said than he went on writing names in the death note.

The next day at school Light could tell that Kyou was trying really hard to cope with Ryuk walking up and down the isles. Light passed her a note when the teacher wasn't looking. It read:

Kyou, chill. Just act like Ryuk isn't there. Like everyone else. Just pay attention to what's being taught. Also, someone's stalking me. I'm gonna need your help to get them off my back. If they catch me I'll be killed. The police consider what I'm doing to be murder.

She read the note very discreetly, which she was good at. Then she passed it back to him. What she wrote said:

Sorry, I'll try my hardest to just act like he's not there. But it's just weird. I'll get use to it. Promise. As for the police stuff, I know. All the people, police included, have started to refer to you as Kira. They took it from the English word of killer I guess… the stalker is creepy. So whatever you need to do to get them off your tail I'll be happy to help with. Like I told you before, I want to help you and be with you for all eternity. 

As Light read her note he nodded to her telling her that he understood.

After school he told her to come home with him so he could start the plan to get the stalker reveled then he would take care of him.

"I heard the police have this secret guy named L helping them now too. You have to be extra careful, me too." Kyou said, well she mumbled the last two words.

"If you want out of this just tell me, and I'll keep you out of it. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this." Light told her as he took her hands in his.

"Light, I _want_ to. Really… I'm just scared, you know. This has all been kinda fast and sudden." Kyou said as she pulled her hands away.

"I know, but this plan will get the stalker off me, than we can just go on as usual." He promised her.

"No. I want to be told of _all_ your plans and everything you plan to do with that death note. Since I can now see and hear Ryuk it's my problem too. We're in this together." Kyou said as she pushed his shoulder to make him turn to her.

Light nodded to her, "Here's the plan."

That Saturday Kyou and Light met up at the bus station like planed.

"Hey Light! Glad we both found some free time." She greeted him smiling.

"Still okay?" He whispered in her ear so softly when he hugged her that if she wasn't paying attention she would've never heard.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered back her own lips barley moving. When the bus got there they boarded it like any other high schoolers' on a date would, except these two were the only ones who knew the events that would follow.

The ride went like any other and all the passengers that were meant to be there were.

The first out of the ordinary event that happened was the bus jacking. A man that had robbed a bank before who was a known drug dealer came on the bus with a gun in hand. He told the bus driver to call someone and tell them the bus was being jacked.

Light and Kyou knew who Light's stalker was, but they didn't know his name so Light couldn't kill him with the death note because to kill with that you need a name and face. And it can't be a fake name either, has to be their real birth name.

So the man behind them was the stalker and Light cleverly got him into a situation where he had to show the two of them his F.B.I ID. Then Light dropped a piece of paper on the ground that caught the bus jacker's attention.

"What's this?" He asked as he reached down for the paper. "Date plans? Stupid teenagers." The man said and threw it over his shoulder to Light.

When he turned around again he freaked out because he could see Ryuk too. The piece of paper was from the death note itself.

The man wasted all of his bullets on trying to kill an un-killable god of death. After he discovered all of his bullets were gone he demanded to be let off the bus right then and there.

As soon as he stumbled off the bus a car came down the road and hit him, killing him instantly.

Kyou swallowed around a lump in her throat as she and Light got off the bus. Light placed an arm around her shoulders as if telling her that he knew she was scared and he would protect her. She looked over to him and he was looking at her.

She smiled and nodded to him, _'We did it and we're saf_e.' She was trying to tell him.

He nodded back telling her that he understood.

Days went by fast. Kyou barley saw it coming, before she knew it she and Light were at the University Entrance Ceremony.

"Light, I knew you'd get the highest score." She said and gave him a hug.

"Wow, you guys graduated from High school. What's it feel like?" Ryuk asked. Kyou smiled at him.

"I'm not the only one, there's another guy too." He said.

Kyou nodded, '_So it was _him…' She thought.

After the Ceremony began Light and the other guy went up and said the speech they were given.

"Great job." Kyou whispered to him when he got back as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He seemed mad and didn't say or do anything.

"I am L." The other guy who had gone up with Light said. Light was shocked and Kyou did her best to look like him. She knew he was L, she'd known for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note

After the Ceremony Kyou told Light that she was going to go home, but she was really on her way to the Task Force Headquarters. That's how she had known L. She was helping the Task Force; of course she always led them away from Light.

As she was walking she felt a tap on her shoulder when she turned around she saw her best friend, Mitsukai. Kyou smiled at her and Mitsukai smiled back.

"Kyou…" Mitsukai began. Kyou looked over to her, but Mitsukai just stared forward like she often did, she was very intelligent, but was always off in her own world.

"Did you know that there has been a shinigami following Light for a while now?" After she finished her sentence Mitsukai finally turned to Kyou who just shook her head.

"I wasn't aware…" She answered.

'_Damn it! I forgot about Mitsukai's physic powers! She can see Ryuk!_' Kyou screamed in her head.

"I've got to get going okay?" Kyou asked. Mitsukai nodded and Kyou hurried the rest of the way to the Task Force.

"You made it, Kyou!" One of the agents said as she walked in the room.

"Well, duh I made it." Kyou answered as she threw her backpack in an empty chair. She took a seat in another one. She sat with both of her legs crossed under her on top of the cushion.

"Mr. Yagami, you should know me better then not showing up when I said I would." She smiled. The man who she had call Mr. Yagami was Light's dad.

"I knew you'd come." A voice said walking into the door.

"Well, of course you did Ryuzaki." Kyou answered turning to L, who here was known as Ryuzaki.

He took a seat in the chair next to her and turned on the T.V in front of them, "Look at these clips." He said.

Kyou watched the clips; they were more audio, from a second Kira. The weird thing was L didn't tell her they were from a second Kira, but she knew they were because Light hadn't told her about sending anything out to Sakura T.V.

"What do you make of it?" L asked her after she had watched the clip.

"Second Kira…" Kyou said calmly.

"Really, why do you think that?" L asked her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Well, duh! Ryuzaki, the first Kira wouldn't need to prove himself and even if he did by killing those innocent people he would be going against what he did before, which was only kill criminals." She answered.

L nodded his head, "She's clear now…" He said.

Kyou's eyes widened, "You thought_ I_ was Kira?" She asked.

L nodded, "Not anymore." He said.

She raised an eyebrow and huffed as she turned back around in her chair.

"Let us talk alone everyone." L said and the other agents left the room. He went and sat in the chair across from her and looked at her, she just glared at him.

"Come on Kyou. I said you were cleared." L said trying to make things better.

"That doesn't mean you didn't suspect me." She answered. L shrugged.

"L! You know my parent gave their _lives_ helping you! I want to follow in their footsteps! Why would I commit such a crime?" She screamed at him then dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. She felt a hand under her chin and let it lead her face up; she was looking into L's eyes.

"I know what your parents did for me. I barley suspected you; it was a 2 thing. I trust you and you have to trust me when I say: We were only being precautious." Kyou nodded and L dropped his hand from her face.

"You know who I ran into today?" He asked. Kyou was still looking to him with her deep purple eyes.

"Mitsukai Tsubasa." L said calmly.

Kyou was confused, "You met my best friend?" She asked. It was L's turn to look confused.

"Mitsukai was_ my_ best friend when we were little. She's _your_ best friend?" He asked.

Kyou nodded, "We met in our first year of Junior High. She's been there for me ever since. Even when my parents were gone." She said and smiled.

L smiled back, "She's a good person." He said.

Kyou nodded, "She sure is."

"Ryuzaki!" One of the agents said as they all re-entered the room.

"Yeah, of course you can all come back in…" L said as he stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to them.

"My apologizes…" The agent said giving a bow.

L just brushed it off, "It's all right." He said. "What do you need Matsuda?" He finished.

Matsuda nodded, "Ryuzaki, Light's here." Matsuda said sounding worried.

"So, let him in." L shrugged.

"What about Kyou-chan? Light doesn't know you're here right?" Matsuda said turning to her.

Kyou shook her head, "No, but what does it matter. He won't care." She said and walked over and opened the door herself.

"Hi Light." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled back, "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked inside.

"I work on the Kira case. Have been since they asked me. Just before they met Ryuzaki over there." She answered and pointed to L.

"Hey Light!" A high pitched voice said. A blond girl came in the door and hugged Light.

"Who's this?" Kyou asked.

"I'm Light's girl…" She started, but Light butt in.

"Friend. She's a friend." He said and pried her off and held Kyou around the waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Love you." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled too and said, "Love you more." Then gave him another light kiss and pulled away.

"Got to go Ryuzaki. That cool?" Kyou asked turning to L, but he was gone.

"Just go." Mr. Yagami said. Kyou smiled her warm smile at him and left with Light's arm around her waist.

"Uh… Light… I thought I was your girlfriend!" The blond girl screamed as she ran after the two.

Kyou smirked, "Nope. I am. You heard him, he loves me." She smiled.

The blond girl stuck her tongue out at Kyou who just glared at her in the way she had where it felt like she was going to eat you.

"I'm Misa, by the way." The blond girl said.

"Misa, leave." Light instructed.

"Fine, but remember… I have the eyes and if you're not careful she _will_ end up dead." Misa tried to whisper to Light, but Kyou heard.

"Bye Light! Bye Kyou-kou Ikamati." She finished bitterly than walked off.

"How'd she… she has a death note? _And_ the eyes?" Kyou asked turning to Light.

He sighed, "I hate how you're so smart…" He murmured.

"Light! I don't want to die! Not like that at least…" Kyou said. "We're in to deep for you to just leave now, but I won't let her hurt you. Or _she'll_ die." He promised giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.

Kyou smiled slightly and nodded, "Okay, I trust you… I'm gonna go home now." With that she gave Light as kiss on the cheek and set off towards home.

When she got home to her small apartment she sighed and tossed her bag in a chair in the corner and turned on the news.

"Now Camille will interview Misa-Misa, the very popular model and upcoming movie star." The news reporter said then it flashed to a picture of the blond girl from earlier that had claimed to be Light's girlfriend and a woman in a formal business women suit with brown shoulder length hair.

"Model and movie star my ass." Kyou muttered to herself as she watched the reporter ask questions and Misa answer them in much conceded ways.

"Do you have anyone special? I'm sure lots of guys are hoping that's a no." The interviewer asked then winked at the camera.

"Sorry to those boys…" Misa began, but Kyou yelled,

"Liar!" And switched the channels before she heard anything else. Then she just turned the T.V off altogether when she heard a knock on her door.

She sighed as she walked over and opened it up, "Oh hey Mitsukai. Wanna come in?" She asked her best friend who stood in the door.

Mitsukai nodded and after she took off her shoes and joined Kyou in the kitchen she silently held up one of her drawings.

She had dreams and drew what she saw; this one was a picture of Light standing by Misa with Ryuk and another shinigami behind them.

'_That must be Misa's shinigami…_' Kyou thought as she answered,

"That's good Mitsukai. You should be an artist."

Mitsukai opened her mouth to say something, but the microwave beeped and Kyou walked over to it glad to leave before Mitsukai could say something.

It was too good to be true though because as soon as she sat down Mitsukai began to start where she left off, "You know this is from a dream of mine." She said firmly.

Kyou nodded, avoiding eye contact as she slurped down some delicious, ramen in a cup.

"I've also been having dreams about you Kyou…" Mitsukai said and Kyou looked at her with a couple noodles still hanging from her mouth.

"You havf?" She asked then slurped down the noodles.

"Like what?" She asked then grabbed her coke and took a sip.

"I know you work with L on the Kira case. I know you're not telling me something and there's something going on between you and Light." She answered.

Kyou shook her head, "No use lying now… I do work with L. I'm not telling you something, I don't think I can tell you and there is something going on between me and Light or someone…" She answered and Mitsukai nodded,

"It's Misa." She said.

Kyou nodded, "It is, ask Light to tell you what I'm not. Only he can decide that. Sorry."

Kyou answered. Mitsukai nodded then got up and helped herself to a coke.

"So you and L were friends when you were younger?" Kyou asked when Mitsukai sat back down.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked as her coke opened.

"He told me when I saw him today." Kyou answered with a smiled then took another sip of her coke.


End file.
